Dr Jekyll, Mr Hyde & Lucy Harris
by Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell
Summary: Musical based fic. Basically another way of the musical could've gone. More inside...good stuff! Please review! YAY! Chapter 5 has finally arrived!
1. Henry Meets Lucy

**Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde & Miss Harris**

**Summary: ** This is a musical based story. I was in a local production of it (I was in the orchestra, not actually acting. Though I'd love it act in it sometime) and loved it! This is basically another version of the musical. Henry, Edward, a little bit of Poole, Emma, Danvers, Lucy and Spider. It's good stuff so please read even though the summary sucked.  Reviews are appreciated…be gentle.

**Disclaimer: ** None of these characters belong to me.

**Chapter One: Henry Meets Lucy**

Evening was approaching as a Miss Lucy Harris stood against a brick wall, two buildings down from the Red Rat, where all of her time was spent. Other than when her boss had her on the streets, such as this pass week. She leaned against the wall, looking up towards the sky, just thinking. Thinking about her life, and all the people in it, and wondered how she ended up where she was today. But she never knew a life outside of her current one. She'd been in this life for as long as she could remember.

A man was approaching her from afar, but she didn't notice. As he passed, he paused and just looked at her for a bit, wondering why she seemed to look so sad and lonely. Still, she stared at the purple sky, as the sun was setting, never noticing her onlooker. Finally, when he came up to her, she turned and they exchanged looks. "Excuse me." His voice was soft and tender. She liked him already. No one she had ever met, besides the other women she worked with, had ever spoken nicely to her. "I couldn't notice how…distressed you seemed to be. Is everything alright?"

Lucy laughed a bit. "What can you expect? How does a girl like me expect to have everything alright all the time?" She started walking down the sidewalk, towards the Red Rat. He followed by her side.

"I guess I can understand that." He nodded as he spoke.

Three buildings down, Spider, Lucy's boss, stood from afar, in the shadows, watching Lucy's every move. He was just waiting for her to make another wrong move. She'd really screwed things up for him lately, mostly just lacking on her job. He knew she was going to make another mistake, and he was just waiting for the moment that he could butt in.

There was a long pause as the two continued to walk. "I'm sorry," the man finally said. "I'm terribly rude. I'm Henry. Dr. Henry Jekyll." He offered to take her hand, and she gave it. He gave a light kiss, and then let go.

"I'm Lucy Harris. It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." Another pause. "So, would you like to share?" Lucy looked back at him, a little confused.

"Share what?" she asked.

"What could've happened that made you seem so sad earlier."

"Oh. It was just a bad day. They come around more than they used to."

"May I ask what happened?" Lucy looked towards the door of the Red Rat.

"Would you like to come in for a drink? It's on me."

"Sure." They walked in, and went to the bar. Lucy ordered two beers and turned to Dr. Jekyll. "So, what kind of horrible thing could possibly make a beautiful woman such as yourself feel so depressed?" Lucy looked at him, a little timid about wanting to say anything. "Please, don't think of this as strange, I am a doctor after all. I was just thinking that I could help somehow. But if you don't want to share, don't feel bad. I understand."

The bartender brought them their drinks and Lucy took them, giving Henry his. He took a sip of it, and then watched Lucy as she chugged the whole thing down. He smiled a bit at this. "Well, I don't see what harm it can do in telling you." Before she began, she took a quick look around, just in case Spider happened to be around. Then she began her story, telling this complete stranger of just how difficult her life has been, and how she never seemed to notice until lately. It all seemed to be because of Spider. He was being harder on her than ever before. He always seemed to come up with something that she was doing wrong. Even if it was something like not stopping one man on the street that walked by her, who was with a woman of his own.

As Lucy continued with the story of her life, she didn't know that Spider was in fact around, spying on her from the next room over. He was still keeping his eyes on her at all times, to find all the mistakes she would make tonight.

Lucy finished her story, and waited for a response from Dr. Jekyll. "Well, I may be a doctor, but I don't think I can help you with this exact problem. And I'm terrible sorry, but I really should be returning home to my work. However," he reached for his pocket inside his cloak, "here's my card. In case you ever need a friend, feel free to come by at any hour." He handed her his card, which she saw his address written on. She gladly took it, and placed it in her corset. He smiled as he took her hand once again, and gave it a gentle kiss. She smiled as well when he did this. He then tipped his head as to say "good-bye" and walked out the door.

Lucy smiled, as she looked at the drink Dr. Jekyll had. He had only taken that one sip, and left the rest. She figured him to be such a sweet man to come in for the drink she had offered, even though he didn't really want it. _'Did he really want to talk to me that bad? Just sit down and have a conversation? Like a real person?'_ she wondered. She thought that if that was true, then he was an even better man than she had first thought. He actually saw her as a person, and from the start. He never looked at her as an icon, or just as a body – but a real person. She looked back at the drink, grabbed it, and chugged it down as well.

Lucy felt really good as she held Dr. Jekyll's card and walked upstairs to her room. She felt as light as a feather on the inside. Just the thought of him almost made her have to stop and sit down.


	2. PreMarriage Troubles

**Chapter Two: Pre-Marriage Troubles**

As Henry walked home, he could not stop thinking about Lucy. He wondered how she had managed to end up where she is today. There were many different reasons why women ended up in places like that. He wondered how long she had been there, knowing that many of the women that were there had been there since they were young teenagers. As Dr. Jekyll walked into his laboratory, he couldn't help but feel so sorry for her, thinking of anything he could do to help her if she ever came to him. When Henry entered his lab, he saw Emma, his fiancé, waiting for him by his desk. "Emma. How long have you been waiting here?" he asked, as he walked up to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Only these past few minutes. I just came to tell you how sorry I am for my father's actions with the board this afternoon. More his lack of action."

"Oh. Please, Emma. I'd rather not talk about it. All I'm trying to do is help mankind. I cannot see why the board does not seem to understand what I'm trying to do. Your father's lack of action could cost me a great deal. However, I will not give up. Whether you and your father support me through this or not, I will not give up." As Henry spoke, he started gathering things to begin more work.

"Henry," Emma spoke, in her soft voice, yet Henry could still tell she was very serious. "I am with you during every step of your journey. No matter what my father says to the board. I will not be intimidated by them as he is. Your work is my work. Whatever you do, I will support you, no matter who else does or does not. I don't care if we have to leave, and work in secret somewhere, I will always be with you. No matter what your choices are. I love you." As she said her last sentence, she walked up to Henry, and took his hands in hers. She just looked into his eyes, as he looked into hers. "Everything you do is my world. And I will always be on your side."

Dr. Jekyll smiled as he heard these words. He felt comforted to know that the one he loved would always help him. "Thank you, Emma. I truly appreciate it." He gave her a kiss before continuing. "I'm sorry. I must continue my work. You are welcome to make yourself at home in the house somewhere if you like."

Emma smiled as she replied, "I should go back to my father. But thank you." She gave him another kiss on the cheek, smiled and walked out. Henry grinned, now thinking about Emma and almost completely forgetting about Lucy for the time being. Henry turned back to his desk, and continued on with his work.


	3. Father vs Daughter

**Chapter Three: Father vs. Daughter**

When Emma entered her father's home, he was sitting in the entryway, waiting for her arrival.

"Emma, dear, what have you been up to? It's quite late, I was getting worried about you." her father stated, as he walked towards her, putting one hand gently on her face.

"Father, I was just at Henry's. We spoke of the meeting with the board this afternoon." With that, Emma gave off a slight hint of frustration towards her father for what he had done earlier that day. She removed his hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Emma, you don't understand." her father replied, following her. "I cannot go against the board with something like this. At least not alone."

"You're not alone, Father!" Emma said, turning to face her father. "Henry and I are on the same side."

"Yes, I know, but I am alone on the board. All the other board members are against Henry's decision. And I think that you should reconsider your relationship with him. His work is all he has time for, and it's something that no one will support. I'm afraid he will not be able to care for you and give you all that you need."

"Father, I am supporting Henry through all of this, no matter what happens. What I do not understand is why you are so intimidated by the other members of the board."

"Emma, if I were to disagree with the rest of the board, they could take me off the board for good. If I'm no longer with the board, our lifestyle is over. I'll have nothing left. I can't afford to do that!"

"But you can afford to betray your daughter and future son-in-law?" Emma's father could tell that Emma was starting to get quite upset about the whole deal with the board and Henry's work.

"Emma, darling, I would never betray you!" he moved towards her as he spoke.

"Just my fiancé?" she noticed him moving closer and backed away, very angry with him.

"Emma, please try to understand this from my position!"

Before Danvers could continue, Emma stated "No, Father, I'm through. I'm will always stand on Henry's side of this, whether you do, or not." With that, Emma walked upstairs to her room, and shut the door, locking it. Danvers still stood in the kitchen, staring at the stairs his daughter had just run up, and thinking over everything.


	4. Spider's Drunken Rage

**Chapter Four: Spider's Drunken Rage**

Back at the Red Rat, Lucy was upstairs in her room, thinking about Dr. Jekyll. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since he'd left over an hour ago. As she was sitting on her bed, looking out her window to the lighted streets below, she heard her door open and turned to see who it was.

Spider entered her room, to find her alone, sitting on the bed. "What are you doing?! Why aren't you outside, working those lonely streets?" As Spider approached Lucy, she stood and backed away, knowing she was in trouble.

"Sir, please. I've worked the streets all week, day and night. Please give me this one break. None of the other girls are forced to work this much, I need to stay in the building. Even if it's just for this one night, please."

"None of the other girls are forced to work as much as you dear Lucy, because you're the best girl I have." Lucy had now backed into a wall, and Spider approached her as he spoke. "Men from all around London come to this place just to ask for you. Do you know how lucky I am? To have such a famous woman like you at my building?" As he continued to speak, he came closer and placed a hand on her face.

"Sir, please. If you get that much money from me, can't you afford to let me off a little just this one night? I can't work the streets that much longer. I get limited sleep as it is."

Spider was starting to get a little frustrated with her refusal to get him more money. He removed his hand from her face, only to slap her with it. Lucy gasped as his hand came into contact with her. But she quickly turned back to face him, being used to minor abuse such as that from him. "You are not getting any nights off! You owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything! I've worked every night I've ever been here! One night, that's all I'm asking! If you won't give me one night off, then at least let me work the building instead of the street."

Spider thought about this for a moment and finally replied, "Fine. You may work the building tonight. Now, get moving!" He shoved her towards the door. Instead of going out the door, Lucy turned to face him.

"Can I at least get ready first?" She motioned towards her clothes closet and makeup dresser.

"Make it quick. I want a minimum of $500 from you tonight, Lucy." Spider moved towards her, putting an arm around her waist from behind, whispering in her ear. "Or else I'll be back to see you, my dear. At midnight." He then threw her to the ground, towering over her. When she fell, Dr. Jekyll's card stuck out of her dress a little. Spider quickly took notice.

"What is that?"

Lucy followed his eyes, to the card, sticking out of her dress. "Oh, this? Nothing." Spider wouldn't accept her lies. He slapped her again, this time, a little harder. Lucy took the card, and handed it to him.

Spider examined the card, noticing it was Henry Jekyll's personal card. He took the card as he walked towards the door. When he got between her and the door, he made sure she was looking as he tore the card to pieces and tossed them onto the floor. He then walked towards the door.

Lucy crawled over to the pieces of the card on the floor and picked them up, attempting to put them back together. That was Dr. Jekyll's card; there was no way she was going to lose it.

When Spider got to the door, he turned back around to see Lucy. When he saw her picking the torn card back up, he went back over to her.

Lucy looked up quickly when she heard his footsteps approaching her again. "What do you think you're doing?" Spider grabbed her arm, pulling her up to face him. Lucy dropped the pieces back to the floor.

Stammering, Lucy replied, "I was just getting the pieces off of the floor, to keep it clean." Spider looked at her skeptically, but bought it. He roughly released her, shoving her away, and left. When Lucy was sure that he was gone, she took the pieces of Dr. Jekyll's card, and attempted to put them back together.

Lucy knew that she wasn't going to try to work much tonight. She figured she wouldn't be able to work enough for the $500 Spider wanted anyways, so he'd be back to see her no matter. So why wear her out even more when, in the end, she would get Spider's punishment anyhow. She figured she'd just hide out in her room, hoping Spider would be too busy downstairs to notice she wasn't there.

Time went by fairly quick. The next time Lucy checked, it was already 11:00 p.m. She was lying down, resting when she heard someone coming towards the door. She thought it could be Spider and got a tight, scared feeling in her chest. But when she heard laughing outside the door, she relaxed. A few minutes later, she heard more footsteps, but this time, her door opened. She sat up quickly, facing the door, waiting to see who it was. When Spider entered, she went wide-eyed and almost stopped breathing.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucy?! You're supposed to be working this building tonight! Why are you up here?!"

"I, uh, I was just downstairs and all the customers had someone with them already."

"You lying whore! I was just down there and there are plenty of men down there, 95 of them, are asking for you!" As Spider spoke, he moved towards her, which scared her just a bit. "I told you that you could work the building tonight." When he got within reach of her, he grabbed her throat and pulled her to her feet. He then whispered in her face, "Not sit on your ass in your room by yourself not making me any money!" He then threw her down, and she landed on her back sideways on the bed, gasping to catch her breath.

When Spider approached her, she was fast to get up and move behind him. But he turned and grabbed a hold of her wrists, slamming her hard up against the wall. She winced when her back violently hit the wall. "I figured I'd have to come back at midnight, but this. This is unacceptable! I'm going to have to make an example out of you for the other girls. One that they'll never forget. And neither will you, Lucy my dear." Lucy was struggling against him, pulling away as hard as she could to get him to let go. On one of her pulls back, he went with it, pushing her arms up above her head, against the wall. Their faces were centimeters apart. Spider then put both her wrists into one hand, and took the other hand to her face, gently brushing her hair, placing it behind her ear. He then traced his hand down her neck, past her chest and stomach and started lifting her dress up.

Lucy struggled against him, not wanting to go through all this again. Her eyes began to tear up as she tried her best to get away from this evil, drunken man. Spider's hand was on her thigh moving higher up. Lucy couldn't take anymore and raised a knee into his groin. She didn't really mean to, knowing it would anger him greatly, but it just happened. Spider let go of her wrists and doubled over, almost falling to the floor. Lucy gathered herself and started for the door. As she passed Spider, he grabbed her leg, causing her to trip and fall to the ground.

Spider moved over her, pinning her to the ground. She tried to push him off, but once again he grabbed her wrists, holding them together between them, with one hand. With the other, he again roamed her body. He managed to raise her dress completely out of his way, and then reached for his pants buckle. She bucked against him, attempting to throw him off. He got a little angered and moved his hand to her throat, choking her and shaking her roughly. Her head hit the floor on one of his shakes and she almost went unconscious. She could barely manage to keep her eyes open. She noticed his free hand went back to his pants buckle and she was prepared. However, she wasn't prepared for the right thing.

Instead of what she'd expected, Spider pulled out a large knife from the waste line of his pants. She got very scared when she saw the giant blade shining over her. She did what she could to fight, but had no strength left. He moved the knife down and cut into her upper left leg. She screamed loudly as the pain shot through her body. He did this twice before getting up, and once again, towering above her, looking angrily down at her. She was starting to get her consciousness back, and she tried to crawl away. He continued to stand above her wherever she moved.

Lucy thought she would pass out just from the pain in her leg. When she looked up, she saw Spider leaning down to her. She leaned away the best she could, but he grabbed her hair, pulling her up and forcing her to stand. She made sure to keep all her weight on her uninjured leg. For the second time that day, their faces were only centimeters apart, and Spider still had hold of her hair. Tears were now flowing down her face, spilling onto the front of her dress.

Spider took the knife and held it up to Lucy's face. Lucy closed her eyes, letting more tears fall. For the first time in a very long time, she prayed. Prayed to any God above that she would get out of this one alive. Spider gave an accidental yank on her hair and Lucy moved her weight to her injured leg, causing her to fall backwards to the ground. On the way down, the knife at her face slipped and put a gash into her shoulder. She screamed again from the pain in her leg and now in her shoulder. Blood was pouring out everywhere.

With the fall, Spider managed to fall as well. When Lucy got passed the pain and looked, she saw that Spider was passed out on the floor. She figured it was a combination of alcohol and the fall that caused him to go out.

Lucy gathered what strength she could, and crawled over to the place on the floor where the pieces to Dr. Jekyll's card lay. She pieced the card back together the best she could, to read the address off of it. _'46…46…Harley Street!'_ She made her way to her nightstand next to her bed and grabbed a pen to write the address on the top of her hand, just in case.

Lucy slowly stood up, putting enough pressure on her leg to dull the pain in it, so she could make her way to Dr. Jekyll's house. She went to the stairs in the back of the building to avoid going out through the crowd. She went out the back door and stumbled down the road, heading towards 46 Harley Street. A one and a half mile walk of pure pain. She could make it. She knew she could. She had to.


	5. Lucy Meets Edward Hyde

**Chapter Five: Lucy Meets Edward Hyde**

Lucy's condition was worsening quickly as she made her way towards Dr. Jekyll's front door. When she went up the stairs to the door, she almost had to crawl to get there. She grabbed the knocker on the door and slammed it down three times as hard as she could. She stood waiting, not knowing how much time was passing, as she was slowly going unconscious from loss of blood. The door soon opened as a man stood in the doorway.

"May I help –" The man stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the sight in front of him. This woman was just about to collapse and he reached out to keep her from falling. "Whoa there, hold on. We'll get you some help."

"Who…who are you?" Lucy asked weakly, wondering, since she had not seen Dr. Jekyll, if she was in the correct place.

"My name is Poole. I am Dr. Henry Jekyll's butler. I assume you came to Dr. Jekyll purposefully?"

"Yes. He had given me his card, in case I ever needed someone."

"And I can see from your condition that you badly need assistance with your wounds." By now, Poole had assisted her to a room with a small coffee table with a couple chairs that went with it. There was a fireplace that was burning in front of it. Poole placed her in one of the chairs and said, "Please, wait here. I will go get the doctor. It'll just be a minute. May I ask your name, as so I can tell Dr. Jekyll?"

"Lucy. Lucy…Harris." With that, Poole exited the room quickly, going to retrieve Dr. Jekyll.

Lucy sat, waiting for someone to come back; anyone. She didn't want to be alone in this small room any longer. She wanted Dr. Jekyll, to see his face and hear his kindness. She soon heard the door behind her open and she turned, expecting to see Dr. Jekyll. Instead, she saw yet another stranger. Not being trusting at the moment, she leaned away from him, but not getting out of the chair, as she didn't have enough strength. "Who are you?"

"I am Hyde. Edward Hyde. I am Dr. Jekyll's assistant. Dr. Jekyll is out at the moment, and Poole said that there was someone in need of tending to. And from the look of it, you are that person." He slowly approached her.

Lucy listened to his voice. In a way, it reminded her of Dr. Jekyll's, but it was not as kind as his. It was deep, and rough; almost scary. But, she figured that if Dr. Jekyll trusted this man to be his assistant, then she must be able to trust him. She attempted to stand, but as soon as she was on her feet, she was falling, from the pain in her leg and the weakness in her body. Hyde jumped towards her, reaching her before she hit the floor, holding her up. "Whoa there; take it easy. We don't want you doing any more damage now." Lucy didn't respond, for she was too weak. Hyde led her to the chair she had been sitting in and put her back in it. Once she had sat down, she sighed with relief. She had as relaxed as she could, waiting to see what Mr. Hyde which wounds he would tend first.

Hyde sat her down and noticed she had closed her eyes, most likely from the pain. He took this moment to look her over, admiring every part of her. After a few moments, he moved to Dr. Jekyll's health bag and retrieved the needed tools. Lucy's eyes were open when he returned, but they looked tired and full of emotion. "My dear, please tell me, what other wounds besides the one on your shoulder do you have?"

"Two more on my left leg." Lucy replied weakly. Hyde first gave her pain killers so she would be more comfortable and so the procedure wouldn't hurt so much. She obviously would need stitches. He then started cleaning the blood from her arm and eventually got to the stitches.

Once Hyde was finished with Lucy's shoulder, he looked up to find her eyes closed again. He didn't know if she was sleeping from the medicine or just resting. "Miss Harris." he said, softly putting his hand on her uninjured shoulder from behind. Lucy opened her eyes and looked up to meet his gaze. "I need to work on your leg now. You say the wounds are on your right leg, correct?" Hyde moved back around to in front of her and knelt down on his knees. Lucy replied by weakly nodding her head and then closing her eyes again.

Hyde lifted Lucy's dress up to her stomach to allow the injured area to lay visible to him. Lucy didn't care; it wasn't anything new to her. For a moment, she thought Mr. Hyde was getting a little rough as he was cleaning the wound, but remembered that Dr. Jekyll did in fact trust this man with all of his work.

A few minutes later, Hyde was finished with one stab wound, but the worst one yet was still to be mended. Lucy noticed that the pain killers she had taken had started to wear off. But she was too tired and uncaring to say anything. Hyde had cleaned the wound and was now setting down the bloody cloths. When he placed his bare hands on her thigh, Lucy looked down at him, wondering if he was further investigating the wound, or not. At first she was quiet, just watching him. But when he started hurting her, she intervened. "Mr. Hyde. What are you –" She was interrupted by her own screaming as Hyde dug his thumbs deep into her open wound, causing pain to soar through her entire body.

Lucy attempted to get up and get away, but Hyde wouldn't let her. "Lucy, my dear, you can't go anywhere. You're too injured, you must stay here…with me." He grinned at the thought of her having to stay with him where no one could interrupt them.

"No. Mr. Hyde, thank you for what you've done, but I really must be going." Lucy stumbled backwards, towards the door as she spoke, reaching for the handle. Hyde moved up to her quickly, slamming her against the door and putting one hand lightly around her neck and his face against hers. His other hand went back down to her open wound and he dug in again. She screamed in pain and he put his lips to hers to silence her. She fought against him and he eventually let her go. As she turned and ran out of the room, she didn't notice the look of pain and slight confusion on Hyde's face and he started to change back to Dr. Jekyll. She was long gone down the street by the time Dr. Jekyll had arrived.

"Lucy…forgive me." he whispered more to himself than to her. He knew she still had an open wound that needed stitching before she lost too much blood from it. He grabbed his health bag and left after her. He headed quickly towards The Red Rat, thinking he'd start there and if she wasn't to be found, he would walk the streets until he did find her. He wouldn't give up; she needed medical attention and deserved an apology.

Lucy reached The Red Rat and snuck past Spider up to her room. She went in, slammed the door and flopped down onto the bed, finally giving her leg much needed rest. She debated to herself whether or not to go back to Dr. Jekyll's lab. She needed help, and wanted to see him badly. But could she risk seeing Mr. Hyde again? For now, all she wanted was sleep. And that's what she did.

Henry entered The Red Rat and a woman came up to him, asking what she could do for him. He asked for Lucy and the woman kindly showed him to Lucy's room. He nodded a 'thanks' to the woman as she left, and quietly knocked on Lucy's door. When there was no answer, he knocked a little louder, hoping she would be easy to find if she wasn't here.

Lucy awoke to a knock at her door. Fearing that it was Spider or another customer asking for her, she silently stayed where she was. When her brain had woken up enough to realize that a customer would not knock to politely and Spider wouldn't bother to knock at all, she changed her mind and got up to answer the door.

Dr. Jekyll was about to walk away when Lucy's door opened and he saw Lucy, looking tired and hurt standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Jekyll!" she nearly jumped into his arms she was so happy to see him. Once she realized she had probably startled him with such an action, she moved away. Unfortunately, she had temporarily forgotten about her wound and put weight down on her left leg. As soon as she whimpered in pain and reached for her leg, Henry supported her and helped her back to her bed.

"Miss Harris, I'm terribly sorry about my assistant earlier. Working late nights and such, he tends to get a little out of it. I'll be sure he doesn't bother you anymore. I'm very sorry." As Henry spoke, he had already started to tend to Lucy's leg.

"It's ok, Dr. Jekyll. I'm used to the fact that not everyone is as kind and gentle as you are." Henry stopped his work at hearing this, but did not look at her. A moment later, he continued on, and finished stitching her leg.

When he was done, he moved back to his health bag and starting putting things away, getting ready to leave. "Now, this may seem like a bit much, but you shouldn't walk around anymore than what's absolutely necessary. And try not to move your shoulder around too much. I will need to see you again in one week to check the injuries and hopefully I will be able to take out the stitches by then." After a long pause, Henry couldn't help but ask, "Lucy, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you get those wounds?"

Lucy hesitated, not because she distrusted Dr. Jekyll, but from of her fear of Spider. Henry noticed this, and sat down beside her, gently taking her hand in his. "It's ok. You can tell me. It's more for medical purposes than anything else. It will stay confidential, I promise."

Lucy knew he would never lie to her. And after another slight pause, she answered, "It was a knife wound…from Spider." She could tell Dr. Jekyll was slightly shocked.

"Spider? What on earth would he do that for?" he wondered aloud.

"It's not the worst thing he's done to anyone. What can you expect from a man like him? What can I expect being a girl like me?" Lucy looked down to her lap and placed her free hand in it. She hated putting all this on Dr. Jekyll. She knew he had problems of his own and she shouldn't be putting herself on his conscience. "Thank you, Dr. Jekyll. For everything. I'll see you in a week then?"

Dr. Jekyll stood, and grabbed his health bag. "Yes. I will come back in a week to check up on the wounds. And don't forget, limit the use of your shoulder and stay off of your feet as much as possible!"

"Yes, Dr. Jekyll." They smiled at each other as Henry left and closed the door behind him.


End file.
